O Sexto Periodo Era Química
by Sophia-lois
Summary: Alois não percebia nada de química mas Claude adorava explicar...


**Claude e Alois são personagens de Yana Taboso**

**Se não gostam do casal poupe-se de desgosto e não leia **

**Contém Yaoi explícito.**

* * *

**O Sexto Periodo era… _Química. _**

O sexto período era o que mais custava a passar, era a última aula encerrando assim o dia cansativo de escola, química era a terrível matéria que Alois não gostava muito e a qual tinha alguma dificuldade, mas fazia um pouco de esforço para prestar atenção naquela aula já que tinha um certo fascínio pelo professor.

Alois estava sentando e olhando a rua com um extremo tédio deixando um suspiro sair e apoiou a cabeça na sua mão.

Mas uma voz profunda e calma não o deixou viajar mais nos seus pensamentos, ali junto da sua mesa estava o professor mais excitante de todos, alto, traços muito masculinos, trajava umas roupas escuras e informais que contrastava com a sua pele pálida, o seu rosto exibia uns lindos olhos cor-de-mel e era também adornado por cabelos negros um pouco longos e caídos delicadamente para o lado direito, Claude Faustus era o seu nome, observava o loiro através dos seus óculos um tanto com uma inexpressividade no rosto.

O loiro gelou sem saber o que dizer e corou, mas a atracção e fascínio fez com que levantasse os olhos e encarar o professor, sim Alois tinha "aquela" opção sexual, mas não por todos os homens/garotos, era só por aquele homem em concreto, afinal eles tinham um segredo.

O professor sorriu sarcasticamente e perguntou: **- A minha aula é assim tão chata e tediosa que nem merece a sua atenção Mr. Trancy? **– Claude abaixou-se um pouco até ficar na altura de Alois e com os rostos próximos.

**- Creio que terá que ficar uma hora extra hoje outra vez…**

O murmúrio das vozes dos colegas nem chegou aos ouvidos de Alois, perdeu-se naqueles olhos dourados banhados com mel e luxúria.

Perante o castigo Alois apenas disse: - Sim… - foi mais um mero suspiro do que uma palavra consistente.

Ele sabia como iria ser o seu "castigo", não se importava já aquele professor quebrou o contato visual e virou-lhe as costas e continuou a aula.

Alois acordou do seu encanto e corou ainda mais e sentiu uma leve falta de ar, sintomas normais que sentia quando aquele homem chegava perto dele.

O colega da frente voltou-se para trás e com alguma curiosidade estampada no rosto perguntou-lhe: - Mas porque _demónios_ esse professor te coloca sempre em castigo? Aula extra? Pfff! Já agora o que fazes nesse castigo? É bom?

O loiro sorriu e os seus olhos azuis pousaram naquele professor, seus olhos seguiam os movimentos quase felinos, adoraria poder tocar naquele tórax firme e definido já!

Um arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo todo, voltou a encarar o colega.

**- Estudo… sim é muito boa essa aula extra… **- dito isso o sinal do fim da aula deu a sua presença, ficou meio tenso, meio excitado, meio nervoso.

Perdido nessas sensações, Alois deixou-se ficar quieto e sentado no seu lugar mirando as suas mãos trémulas, nem sentido a presença do daquele professor aproximando-se.

Claude levou uma mão ao queixo do loiro levantando-o delicadamente, aproximou os rostos e apossando-se com suavidade dos lábios macios e rosados do pequeno, mordiscou-os.

**- _Alois… _**- sussurrou o professor, pegou ao colo e levou-o para a sua secretária já que era mais espaçosa e ficava longe das janelas.

Alois atrevido como era aproveitou para matar o desejo que teve mais cedo de tocar naquele peitoral , abriu a sua camisa passando os dedos e arranhando por onde eles passavam.

Os olhos de Claude se escureceram de desejo, pousou uma mão no quadril do loiro, a outra colocou na nuca puxando-o para mais perto, possuindo mais uma vez aqueles lábios, este por sua vez nem ofereceu resistência abriu de imediato a boca lhe dando total acesso a ela, a mão do mais velho que antes estava pousada no quadril do loiro foi safadamente para o zíper das calças do mesmo, abrindo e começando a tocar e estimular o pequeno membro do loiro.

Alois gemendo contra a boca de Claude, também abriu as calças do professor, acariciou o "monumento" que já estava a enrijecer-se.

Os dois pararam de se beijar para Claude virar o loiro de costas para sim, desceu um pouco mais as calças dele para deixar a descoberto umas nádegas perfeitas, introduziu dois dedos na apertada entrada e começou a fazer os típicos movimentos de vai-vem para lhe dar a lubrificação desejada, estimulou o pequeno membro e mordendo o lóbulo do loiro.

Quando Alois já estava no seu ponto mais molhado e quente, Claude estimulou o seu próprio membro até ficar completamente rijo.

**- Me-mete logo…** - palavras de urgência para sentir o professor dentro de si.

Claude sorriu pervertidamente e penetrou-o de uma só vez, não sentiu muita dor porque o tratamento de dedos antes faz maravilhas nessas circunstâncias.

O loiro era estimulado por todos os seus pontos sensíveis, era masturbado, os seus mamilos eram apertados e as suas orelhas eram mordidas e sugadas, Alois deixou-se cair para cima da secretária, apoiou as mãos em cida dela, Claude aproveitou essa posição para entrar mais fundo e com uma estocada mais forte, o loiro gritou, em resposta recebeu mais mordidas, apertões nos mamilos e estocadas mais fortes.

O professor delirava com o prazer que aquele pequeno corpo lhe dava, ele não queria que isso acabasse, já que Alois não se recusava nem reclamava, irá se aproveitar o máximo que puder.

Derramaram-se ao mesmo tempo, suados e satisfeitos descolaram-se um do outro, arrumaram as respectivas roupas sem olharem muito um para o outro.

Alois andou em direcção à porta com a intenção de ir embora sem dizer nada aquele professor, este porém agarrou-o pelo braço fazendo girar e ficar de frente para si,

Claude olhou bem naqueles olhos azuis dando-lhe um beijo terno, suave e quente, sussurrando sobre eles: - Amanhã voltaremos a estudar a química dos nossos corpo… _Alois! _

Sim isso era uma previsão que muitas aulas extras aquelas viriam a seguir, Alois saiu sorrindo e esperando por mais um fim de aulas com aulas extra.

* * *

**- Fim - **


End file.
